When you fall into the hands of another
by Thornnstar
Summary: L is Lights captive... and he won't let go of his favorite toy easily... Will his captivity kill him? or will L be able to heal Lights insanity before he destroys him forever...? (there is an LxMisa as well)


A/N: I own no part of Death Note; the views expressed are completely fan made. Enjoy :)

* * *

Light's blood was racing; he gave a low chuckle and shook as he looked at his captive. There chained to the wall was L, there was blood dripping from his wrists where the chain cuffs had dug into his skin. His head was lolling about, he wasn't coherent at the moment. Lights smile grew as he watched his captive. '_You've cause me so much trouble little bird, now I have you... there will be no more tapping upon my door_' he thought.

Light went up and grabbed his knife off of a metal stand; he went to L and fisted his free hand in his hair. He jerked L's head up to look at him, he might of been a bit to rough on him yesterday. L's body was covered in sweat and he had thin cuts all over his body that were dried and caked with congealed blood.

"Why so sad little bird? you should smile for me." he traced his knife along L's lips and pressed it a bit firmer at the edges. A thin line of blood appeared and Lights gaze went lusty. He slammed his lips against L's in a forceful kiss, probing his tongue with his and biting his lower lip. He pulled away slightly satisfied; then he looked into L's blank face and felt anger boil in his stomach. He let go of L's head then smashed his fist into his face. L's head slammed back into the concrete wall behind him and his face distorted into one of pain.

Light re-established the grip upon his knife and started to slowly carve designs against L's skin. The crimson blood welled to the surface of the cuts, following the knife as if it were a paintbrush. '_Eventually he'll give in to the sensation__' _he thought, looking up at L. Waiting for the music of pain to be brought to his ears.

'_three...'_

'_two...'_

'_one..'_

L let out a strangled scream, his body jerking against the restraints; which made the blood flow faster. The cuts on his wrist and ankles re-opened and made fresh blood flow. Light smiled upon his masterpiece; L was painted crimson and lovely. He let out another dry laugh and walked away. After all there were many things to do today and he could play with his little bird later... his pet. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll see you later my pet" he said and gave L one more forceful kiss and then trailed his tongue across his neck. Licking up some of the droplets of blood; Light gave him one more hungry glance. He didn't do it for his own benefit; far from it. He teased L to make him feel uneasy, the look of hatred that would come aflame in his eyes. That was the most fun thing about having L captive.

No one would have had any clue about Kira's where-abouts if it wasn't for L's meddling.

Light walked towards the door and turned to take one last glance at the room. L was on the wall right across from him, the little metal table to the right of him gleamed in the florescent lighting from above. There was a large queen size bed on the right side of the room with a crimson red bedspread and lots of decorative pillows. There wasn't a single wrinkle on the sheets, signifying that the bed had never been slept in. It was just one more thing to show L that he will never have comfort. To the left of the room was a sink and a few cabinets; there was a door to left of them that led to the small bathroom. The rest of the room was bare and scrubbed squeaky clean.

Light gave a look of distaste and walked out the door.

* * *

L looked up as soon as Light walked out the door. He groaned in relief and looked around the room; trying to find something that would give him a clue as to where he was. There wasn't much around. What he wouldn't kill for a chance to lay in that bed and wake-up in his own apartment. '_focus, if I were Light, what would I do?... Act like nothing was wrong and aid the police on their search of me..' _L looked down crestfallen.

The door screeched and he looked up, in came tormenter number two. Light was still using her for her shinigami eyes but, he figured while he had her might as well use her. There were some instances when L felt like he feared her more than Light. When the lamb falls in love with the lioness, he can't help but accept his fate.

Misa smiled and sauntered up to him, "Hi there little pet, what games do you think we should play today? Light said I can do whatever I want with you and we have all day." She giggled and stroked L's cheek; L flinched away from her hand and struggled against his restraints.

"Hello.. Misa... how about we play the game where you talk my ear off and all I have to do is stand here and listen." he hoped that's all she would do; every time he was in her tender care she became more bold, more ruthless... At least that's what they wanted Light to think. He always had to remind himself to react as if it were Light torturing him the first twenty minutes she came in. Sometimes Light liked to listen at the door or stand and watch; making sure Misa was doing his bidding.

"Oh, come now, that's no fun at all. I have needs too you know." she said while trailing her finger across his chest. He shivered, even though she was working for Light, which meant she should be out to hurt him, he couldn't help but have a fatal attraction to her.

She moved closer to him and he could feel the rustle of cloth from her dress against his naked body. He shivered trying to control an overwhelming wave of desire. She rested her head on his chest and trailed her fingers down his sides. He looked up at the ceiling, _'this was going to be a very long day.'_

* * *

She reached up an undid his restraints; he fell forward and she helped him stand up. They made their way over to the bed and she helped him lay down. He was to fatigued to struggle much and he went through a new wave of exhaustion. She took of her messenger bag she had slung over he shoulders and took out some bandages and ointment. L looked at her with gratitude in his eyes. She put ointment on his wrists and ankles and bandaged them up. She made the bandages thin enough; so that when the manacles were around them, the bandages couldn't be seen.

He took this time to gaze upon her fully. She was wearing a ruby colored velvet dress, that had a plunging v-shaped neckline. There was a velvet choker with a ruby teardrop shaped jewel adorning her throat. In their short time together he couldn't help but admit he had fallen for her. She worked for Light and did what he asked but.., she still had her conscience.

She slipped her shoes off and curled next to him, "I'm sorry if I was overly rough. I had to make sure Light wasn't still listening at the door." she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright." he said while turning his head towards her. He reached his left hand over and cupped her cheek moving his lips to press against hers. She rolled over on top of him and straddled him.

They made love slow, they made love fast, and at moments they were so fierce that it reopened most of his cuts. He didn't mind though, this was the only time he would get to feel semi-happy in this hell he was living...

* * *

Light walked the streets humming lightly to himself, leaving Misa with L was on of his better ideas. L should bet tormented everyday, every hour but to keep up appearances Light couldn't become a hermit. At times like this it was good to have a pawn. If she got in his way he wouldn't hesitate to strike her down.

Ryuk appeared beside him and they made their way to the police headquarters together. Ryuk kept commenting on the number of people or how Light has all but stopped writing names in his death note since he captured L. Light was starting to get a headache and glared at Ryuk. Ryuk chuckled, then went silent.

They reached the police headquarters and went inside. Light greeted the head police officer; , his father. Then headed on into the work room. He found a desk and empty seat and began to work.

He kept track of time and the conversations going on around him.

"Where do you think L could be?"

"I bet he's just hiding and refusing to work on the case because he can't solve it."

"That's nonsense! L is the greatest detective in the world! He would never give up!"

Light smirked to himself, then continued his work.

At the end of the day he collected his things, bade everyone farewell then left. He walked slowly back to his little shack of horrors. Ryuk was giddy with excitement; there was bound to be some fun that would happen soon.

Light unlocked the door and walked into the darkened room. He took in the scene before his eyes; Misa was hovered over L her body flush against his. He was unbound with his arms wrapped around her. They looked deep into each others lips and kissed; with such a passion you'd think they would become one entity.

'_I got you now little bird.'_

Light cleared his throat and strode into the light out of the shadows. Misa quickly covered up her shock and calmly slid around L so his body was hidden with hers. She slipped a small knife that she had put near his head; just in case. L clutched it in his hand and slipped it under his bandage.

Light regarded Misa for a second and then went to her. He pulled her body close and wrapped his arms around her. He watched L the entire time trying to judge his mood. Then, reaching back he pulled out his own knife. Misa trembled in his arms; from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. Since he had molded her he could never tell what she truly liked. It didn't matter, a pawn is only good for one thing and she has just about fulfilled her usefulness. He took the dagger and traced it across her spine; watching L's eyes fill with hate.

With a burst of fury he plunged it into her back, she let out a cry. Her body fell and spit blood upon the floor. L made a move to try and help her and Light jumped on top of him. He pinned L down and looked him in the eye; his pupils were dilated and his breathing was haggard.

L mustered his courage and slammed his head forward ramming into Light. Their foreheads collided with such a force they both got whiplash. They recoiled back and L took the time to slip the knife Misa had given out from behind his bandage. He gave a great battle cry and charged at Light with his knife drawn. He stabbed and stabbed; Light laughed the whole time till liquid gurgled in his throat.

Ryuuk watched on in amusement, his grin never wavering. As L was stabbing he pulled out his death note and wrote Light Yagami in it. Cause of death, stabbing and organ penetration. Light collapsed and L looked upon his body then collapsed to his knees. Her crawled over to Misa's body and wept. He cradled her to him and leaned his head back; looking at the ceiling.

The door burst open and the police piled in; they had finally made the connection between Light and L. They all gazed upon the scene with different expressions. Some with terror, some with relief, and others were so puzzled they didn't know what to make of it.

So ends Light the Kira of the world and L the detective and lost that which he loved most...

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think, this is the first dark fic i've done.


End file.
